Who and what?
by Asheza
Summary: Ninjas know how to lie and hide things. Right? First one-shot!


**Yo! This is my first one-shot. **

**Please, be aware that English is not my native language...**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Who and what!?**

Boooooom!

"Deidaraaaaaa!"

"…..."

"Deidara! Come here, now!" yelled an angry puppet master.

A head poked into the bedroom, blue innocent eyes blinking at him."What do you need Sasori no Danna?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You know exactly what! What did you do?"

"Nothing!" The bomber quickly answer, too quickly... "I was just sparring, yeah!. We didn't broke anything, yeah!"

"I never said you did."

"…... can i go now?"

Sasori gave him a suspicious look, but left it there.

…...

"Do you think they will notice it? Yeah!"

"Naaaa, we cover it fine!"

"Not even Kakuzu Sempai?" Asked another voice.

"Relax, just act normal and everything will be fu***ing ok!"

"If you say so..."

…...

The Art team was coming back from a retrieval mission.

"Brat, are you feeling alright? You've been stressful and jumpy the entire trip."

"I'm perfect Danna, yeah, totally fine!"

"sigh" "Whatever... There is a meeting in fifteen minutes, let's get going."

"Hi!"

They arrived to the base and walked to the biggest room.

"Is so quiet in here, yeah. "

"All the others are away doing their assignments."

"Really! Then... nobody have been spending time in the living room since we left? Asked Deidara hopefully.

"I suppose, why?"

"Just because, yeah!" He answer dismissively.

Sasori rolled his eyes and keep walking towards the Demon Statue.

They leapt upwards, the blonde landing on the right hand's index finger, and the red head on the left hand's thumb. The holographic figure of Pein was already there, patiently awaiting their arrival.

"Ah! you came back, good. Were you able to complete the task?"

"Yes lider Sama, we crossed with a couple of problems in the way but nothing we couldn't take care of."

"Well done, your next mission will be in a couple of days. Deidara, at the end of the meeting, i need to discuss an important matter with you."

Said teen, who had been staring to the space during the entire conversation, jumped from the sudden attention. "I didn't do it! Yeah!"

"…..." Both adults glared at the teenager.

"It was all Tobi's fault! Yeah!" Continued the babbling of excuses. "I didn't have anything to do with the hole!"

"What hole?" Pain cut in. "I just wanted to discuss information that Zetsu discovered about Iwa."

"…...oh. I knew it! I was joking, haha..."

Before someone else have the possibility to talk, The Zombie twins appeared in their respective places.

"What's up b****es?"

Pain and Sasori continuous staring at the bomber, who was sweating porously looking at his feet.

Hidan noticed that and started panicking, "Is this about the hole? Because, Deidara has anything to do with it!"

All the eyes were focused on him now.

"It was all Tobi's fault, say the zealot, failing to see the blonde across from him making signs with his hands to stop talking."

"What hole?" Asked Kakuzu.

"We will like to know as well." Said an irritable puppeteer.

Hidan looked like a deer caught in the lights. "Ehh... You see, Tobi was..."

A man with an orange mask came trashing through the door, "TOBI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! The hole was Senpai's fault!"

"NO IT WASN'T, YEAH!"

"Would someone tell me what is this hole that everyone is talking about?!" The lider yelled angry.

"How much money is going to cost? Hidan, tell me now!"

…...silence...

…...more silence...

"Didn't think it was going to...!"

"The sh** fu***ing exploded like...!"

"Tobi wanted to play with the clay but...!"

"It was Art, yeah, if you had seen the...!"

"Jashin dam***..."

"Sempai didn't let..."

"SHUT UP!"

"…..."

Itachi and Kisame's holographic forms appeared in the scene. The shark took a look around the place and nervously asked "Ehh... Is this about the hole...?"

Everyone groaned.

"Because..." He put his hand behind his head and shrugged "it was... kind of my fault..., he he."

Itachi blinked a couple of times and tilted his head to the side. "What hole?"


End file.
